Demasiado bueno para ser verdad
by azulmimi99
Summary: Estaba muy sorprendido como para reaccionar. Ella, la chica de la que he estado enamorado todo este tiempo, me estaba besando. No podía creerlo. No podía estar más feliz. Esto era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. DipperXWendy One-shot


**Demasiado bueno para ser verdad.**

"Interesante" me dije a mi mismo. El libro de misterios sobre Gravity Falls tenía tantas historias interesantes, gnomos, zombis, gigantes, monstruos acuáticos…

Y hablando de agua, creo que tengo un poco de sed. Deje el libro sobre mi cama y salí de mi habitación. Fui hasta la escalera y empecé a bajar por ella.

_Criick._

El 4º escalón de arriba siempre crujía cuando lo pisaba. Desde la primera vez que vine había sido así, el tío Stan dijo que lo arreglaría. Pero ya hace 7 años que vengo aquí de vacaciones y el escalón sigue crujiendo.

Termine de bajar la escalera y me fui a la cocina. La luz estaba prendida. "Que raro, pensé que no había nadie en casa" dije para mis adentros. Me asomé a la puerta sigilosamente.

-¡Cállate!-gritó una voz femenina que yo conocía muy bien.

Era Wendy. Ella y Robbie estaban hablando (o más bien peleando) en la cocina.

-¡Cállate tú!-gritó él.

Me escondí atrás de la pared. Ni loco iba entrar a la cocina ahora. Prefería tener sed a meterme en una pelea de, _eww_, novios. Me quedé escuchando el pleito.

-¡Siempre me tratas como basura! ¡Todo el mundo me conoce como la "amiga de Robbie"! ¿Por qué no le dices a nadie que somos novios de una vez?

-¡Si lo hago! ¡Y yo no te trató como basura! ¿Además, para que quieres que te presente como mi novia, si todo el mundo lo sabe?

-¡No es cierto! ¡Eres un mentiroso!

No sabía que Wendy podía gritar de esa manera. Pero tenía razón, Robbie no la trataba como era debido, siempre la dejaba de lado y luego actuaba como si no pasara nada. Es un miserable.

-¡¿Y qué quieres qué haga ahora?! ¡¿Qué te lleve en carruaje por todo Gravity Falls mientras gritó "esta es Wendy, es mi novia y la trataré como la princesa QUE NO ES"?!

-¡NO! ¡Lo que quiero es que te largues y no vuelvas nunca más!

Creo que pude escuchar a Wendy llorar, pero muy débilmente. Luego escuche unos pasos y el chillido de la puerta.

-¡Está bien! ¡Me iré, pero antes quiero decirte que tenías razón cuando dijiste que casi nunca estaba contigo; porque estaba con mi verdadera novia, Samantha! ¡Ella es mucho mejor que tú, y no pide tantas cosas como tú lo haces!

Cuando terminó de decir esto, Robbie salió de la casa dando un portazo. ¡Ese desgraciado! Siempre supe que le ocultaba algo a Wendy, pero decírselo a la cara le debe haber costado mucho.

Oí como Wendy se desplomaba sobre una de las sillas de la cocina y se largaba a llorar. "Tengo que hacer algo, no puedo dejarla allí sola" pensé.

Me acerqué a ella y le puse una mano sobre el hombro. Wendy se sobresalto y me miró con el rostro lleno de lágrimas y un poco de maquillaje corrido. Inmediatamente su expresión de sorpresa paso a ser una de tristeza. Trató de secarse un poco la cara, pero volvió a romper en llanto.

-Escuche lo que dijo Robbie-le dije-Lo lamento.

-Es un tonto-me respondió endiento la cabeza entre los brazos.

-Lo sé-me limite a decir.

Rodeé la mesa y me senté frente a ella. Tomé su mano y le dije:

-No llores Wendy, no vale la pena.

Ella levantó el rostro y me miro. Una lágrima corrió por su mejilla pecosa. Me sentí muy mal por ella, me daban ganas de golpear a Robbie; después de todo ya casi tenía su altura, no habría problemas.

-No lo hagas- me dijo, como si pudiera leerme la mente-No quiero que golpees a Robbie.

-¿Cómo supiste que…?-pregunté sorprendido.

-Sé que Robbie y tú nunca se llevaron bien.

No respondí, no había respuesta. Lo único que hice fue acariciar su mano. Wendy lloró otra vez, pero más calmada, parecía que el dolor se le estaba pasando.

-No llores, no llores por favor-le susurré.

-Estoy sola-sollozó-Nunca he estado sola.

-No lo estas, yo estoy contigo.

Wendy sonrío. Yo también lo hice, pero no duró mucho. Ella volvió a bajar la vista y yo la acaricie más fuerte.

-Nunca he estado sola-repitió-Es por eso que siempre estoy de novia, aunque sean unos patanes, por lo menos estoy con alguien a mi lado.

-Pero ya sabes como dice el dicho "mejor sola que mal acompañada"

Hubo un silencio incómodo, acompañado por sonrisas falsas. Wendy había parado de llorar, pero seguía triste. No tenía idea de cómo animarla, si tan solo Mabel estuviera aquí. Ella siempre sabía como animar a la gente.

Wendy soltó un suspiro desolado. Y aún tenía sed. ¡Eso es, sed!

-¿Quieres un refresco?-le pregunté con amabilidad.

Ella asintió. Me paré y fui hasta la heladera. Saqué dos refrescos de uva y le ofrecí uno a Wendy.

-Gracias Dipper-me dijo en voz baja.

Ambos abrimos los refrescos y tomamos un trago. Al parecer esto hizo que el ánimo de ella subiera, porque sonreía con menos dificultad.

-Eres un buen amigo.

Debí haberme sonrojado más de lo que pensaba, porque Wendy se rió de mí. Tome otro trago del refresco para bajar mi temperatura. Ella miró su lata de jugo y sonrió otra vez. Desearía saber que estaba pensando.

-¿Sabes Dipper? Desde que tú y tu hermana llegaron aquí todo a sido mejor en el pueblo.-dijo sin levantar la vista.

-¿D-de veras?

-Ajá, Mabel es muy graciosa y divertida. Me gusta pasar tiempo con ella, es buena chica.-tomó un trago de refresco y continuó- Y tú…

No dije nada. ¿Qué sería lo que Wendy tenía que decir sobre mí?

-Eres un buen chico también. El mejor que he conocido hace mucho tiempo. Todos los chicos aquí son unos tontos y lo único en lo que piensan es en fiestas y esas cosas. Tú eres diferente, eres más listo y adorable.

Me sonroje otra vez. No por el hecho de que Wendy me llamara "adorable", sino porque me consideraba más listo que el resto de sus amigos, y eso que soy 3 años menos que ella.

-Gracias Wendy. Yo también creo que eres diferente a las chicas de Gravity Falls. Eres menos materialista, más relajada, más divertida, más bonita que ninguna otra…

Uh oh. No debería haber dicho eso.

Wendy me miró sorprendida, seguro fue porque la llame bonita. Pero luego, para mi sorpresa, me preguntó:

-¿Ya eres mayor de edad, verdad Dipper?-su expresión parecía ocultar algo, como quien tiene segundas intenciones.

-¿Emm, sí?-la pregunta de Wendy me confundió bastante.

-Entonces esto no es ilegal.

Wendy tomó mi nuca y me acercó a ella. Luego me besó, en los labios. Yo estaba muy sorprendido como para reaccionar. Ella, la chica de la que he estado enamorado todo este tiempo, me estaba besando. No podía creerlo. No podía estar más feliz. Esto era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

Cerré mis ojos y le correspondí el beso. Era la mejor sensación que jamás había sentido. Todo era perfecto. Wendy había terminado con Robbie, el no volvería a acercársele y ahora yo tenía una oportunidad.

El beso terminó y abrí mis ojos. Pero no encontré lo que esperaba. En vez de una bella Wendy frente a mí encontré a un Pato, más bien un cerdo llamado Pato, y a mi hermana riéndose indiscriminadamente.

-¡AAAHHH!-grité mientras quitaba a la mascota de Mabel de mi cara.

-Jijiji, al fin despertaste. Tuve que hacer que Pato te despertara.-dijo ella agarrando al cerdo y poniéndolo en el suelo.

-¿Pero qué…?

Revisé mi cuerpo, otra vez tenía 12. Estaba vestido con mi pijama y acostado en la cama, tapado con una cobija vieja.

-Vístete y baja a desayunar-me dijo antes de salir de la habitación acompañada por Pato.

Me senté en la cama y apoyé mi cabeza sobre las manos. ¿Entonces fue solo un sueño? ¿Wendy sigue saliendo con Robbie? ¿De verdad tengo 12 otra vez? ¿Nunca podré tener una oportunidad con ella?

Las preguntas aumentaban en mi cabeza y ninguna tenía una respuesta certera. Miré el reloj. Las 08:13hs. "Mejor voy a desayunar" me dije. Salté de la cama y me vestí resignado.

Antes de salir, me di vuelta y miré mi cama a medio hacer. Sabía que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

**Nota: No soy la dueña de la imagen, el verdadero dueño es  
Les dejo el link de la imagen art/Dippendy-Wendipper-wait-Or-Is-It-Dippy-339541715**


End file.
